1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device or shield and also to an insulative line stick for use by linesmen and other electrical personnel working on high voltage distribution lines and the like.
On high voltage electric power distribution lines, it is often necessary to close cut-out doors or fuse holders forming part of a conventional cut-out assembly Under power conditions, particularly under overload conditions, fuses can be ejected, or the fuses may blow or explode during the closing procedure. This can be dangerous, causing injuries to the personnel concerned.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the prior art, there are numerous references which describe shields. For example, reference may be made to the following United States patents, namely:
1,665,513 - THOMAS (1928) ; and
1,217,838 - SCHMIDT (1917)
The above references teach adjustable protective eye shields. However, the transparent shields are not taught as being heat or break-resistant, nor could they be adapted for use with a line stick. In U.S Pat. No. 1,665,513 - Thomas, the device is taught as being attached to head covers rather than tools, and its object is to merely protect the user from harsh light. The shield disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,838 - Schmidt, is frictionally retained on its support by spring jaws. However, there is no provision for electrically insulative attachment means. In addition, the shield members of the above references are not taught as having a tapered shape, which is desirable when a line stick is used to close cut-out doors, as described further hereinafter.